


Your Mortal, Your Dog

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Born time and time again Mortal Gavin, Dog Gavin, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal Joel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is immortal. Gavin is mortal. They are soulmates. Since Gavin is a mortal, he dies and is reborn again and again, still of memories of who Joel was in his past lives. But it sucks to have to wait till his 17th birthday each time around to meet Joel. But the universe decides to be an asshole and reincarnate Gavin as a dog, leaving Joel to be confused and put out about not seeing his soulmate, in which he thinks is forever now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mortal, Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKingJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/gifts).



Living without your soul mate was never pleasant, but if he wanted to see his, he had to wait patiently for seventeen years before his would show up at his door. Though it didn't mean he’d have to do it alone. He always got a pet to keep him company while he waited, and this time around he got a very hyperactive hairy golden retriever. It reminded him of Gavin and because of this, he named the dog Vav, after the fuck up Gavin did when he tried to say his own name.   
Speaking of said dog, he heard him prance down the hall and nose open his bedroom door. Joel chuckled softly and patted the bed beside him. Vav excited came over and jumped up onto the bed, licking at Joel’s face excitedly.   
“Vav, Vav please. Just because you act like your namesake doesn't mean you can be this excited at 8 in the morning.” He teased, rubbing at the dog’s sides. He chuckled at the tilt of Vav’s head before he plopped down and rested his head on Joel’s chest, tail wagging happily.   
Joel smiled adoringly and rubbed at Vav’s ears. If only Gavin could see this pup. “He would have adored you, Vav. It’s too bad that we have to wait for him to show.” Vav stopped his tail wagging and lifted his head, licking gently at Joel’s cheek. Joel chuckled again and rubbed Vav’s neck, “You’re too sweet, Vav.” Vav’s tail started wagging once again.

\----

Soon enough, Joel watched as Vav got older, becoming weak hipped and grey muzzled. His energy draining faster everyday. Just like Gavin when he got old. Vav soon died, a few months short of the thirteenth year mark of waiting for Gavin. He missed both the dog and his soulmate but he knew he could soon see the latter of the two. If his gods intended for him to see him again that is.   
Four years passed and it was soon the seventeenth year, the year he’d get to see Gavin once again. His hopes were high as he eagerly waited each day for the tell tale knock on his front door and his lanky boyfriend to be on his porch. But as the eighteenth year came closer and closer, his hope began to diminish. Years continued to pass and so did his hope as his worry began to grow.   
Maybe the last time he saw Gavin was his final time.

The thought upset him. But as time continued to pass he began to accept, even if he started drinking a bit more in memory of his mate.

He ended up moving to Los Santos around the thirty first year and getting a decent apartment in an area of “eh” reputation. He really didn't care, Liberty City was the same. It was an apartment, as long as he had a place to call his own, he was okay with anything.   
Months pass and he got undeniably hooked on how the stock and gold market was. He made choices to invest in gold and even learned how to con other people out of their gold investments. What could he say? He was a natural at being persuasive. 

Though as he grew in knowledge, he got a bit cocky. And ended up trying to con the wrong person. Safe to say, it ended badly.

His name was Burnie Burns and he wasn’t a man to piss off. Sure, he looked nice and friendly, but sometimes you had to have a deceptive smile to persuade others to do your bidding. And boy did it fool Joel. He thought that Burnie would be an easy target. The man was never really home nor with his own crew, helping other small crews rise up in power. 

So he figured it’d be a quick con to gain more gold and even a bit of money. Boy was he wrong. Apparently when he sent that con message to Burns’ email, his hacker had tracked him and immediately sent men down to his apartment. He was tied and dragged into a van.

And now here he was, tied to a chair in a small room with only one other chair and a angling light. How movie like, he thought to himself. The door opened and in came a man who looked to be in his latter 30’s. Probably not much older how Joel was supposed to be. 

“Joel Heyman.” The other cooed. Joel gave a small smirk, “Burns.” He replied.  
“So you have heard of me?” The other sounded amused. Joel shrugged, “It’s not like you’re not one of the most powerful men out there.”   
Burnie sat down and intertwined his fingers. Joel rose a brow at the other. “How’d you do it.” The other asked after a few moments of silence between them.  
Joel blinked then shrugged, “A good artist never reveals his ways. Even to a man with high power like you.”   
“Don’t you dare magician tactic me, asshole.” Burns frowned.  
Joel smirked and shrugged again, “I just did.” It was amusing to see the other angry.   
Burns huffed and sat back into his chair, “Fuck it then.” He ran his fingers through thick curly hair. “What will it take for you to join my crew?”

Now this wasn’t what Joel was expecting. He figured Burns would get frustrated and have someone heave him down to the shore and throw him in with a weight tied to his ankle. And he’d drown then come back to life on the shore with water logged ears and a new vow to not let that shit happen again as if he hadn’t died in that way many times before.   
But being offered a position to a crew that was quickly becoming one of the dangerous crews in the city? Nope, not expected.

Apparently his confusion had shown on his face because Burnie gave an amused laugh and shook his head.   
“Not expecting that, were ya?” He teased.  
“No...not really.” Joel relaxed into the chair and gave a shake of his head.   
“Seriously though, what’s the verdict?”

 

Joel thought for a moment. Then shrugged and nodded, “Sure, I’m in.”   
What would Gav think of me now? He mused as Burns stood up and gave a grin as he untied him.

Three years. Three years of being part of a crew that now is top dog of the city. Three years since he finally accepted that he may never get to see Gavin again. His heart pained but he always shook it off with a bottle of beer and playing video games with Gus, the hacker, and Geoff, the negotiator.   
Life wasn’t good, but it was alright.He had his hobby, a couple of new friends, all the beer he wanted, money, and of course a cat he adopted to fill his apartment with sounds of someone/something other than him. He was happy. Even if it wasn’t with his soulmate. Friends were good enough for him. You know, until they die at an old age surrounded by money and fame and alcohol.

Or that’s what he thought. 

One morning Burnie had gathered everyone up into one of the main planning rooms. He had stumbled in, yawning with a cup of coffee in his hands. He took a seat next to Matt and grunted. Why so fucking early… Gavin always hated mornings, his tired mind mused.   
He watched as Geoff and Jack made their way in as well and then turned to face Burnie and Gus as they stood in front of the table.   
“What’s up, Burns?” He muttered and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, for a long while we were trying to get this kid to come work for us. He’s a great hacker and Gus could use the hand in the upcoming heists.” Burnie clapped his hands together, “This kid was stubborn to leave Liberty City but he finally agreed to yesterday. So please welcome this british twink, Gavin Free, to our lovely dysfunctional family.”

Joel choked on his coffee as he saw his Gavin walk through the door with a grin and a wave. Geoff gave Joel a weird look before nodding his welcome to Gavin. Joel sat his coffee down and watched Gavin stand next to Burnie and looking over the rest of the crew. He practically saw Gavin’s eyes widen and a gasp leave his lips as he knew their gazes had locked on to the other.   
And in a moment Joel had an armful of scrawny british lad who was burying his face into his sweatshirt and looping his arms around Joel’s neck. Joel too quickly had wrapped his arms around the young lad and pulled him in close, closing his eyes as he breathed in the familiar scent of his soulmate.  
After a moment, Joel had looked up at the rest of the crew and snorted softly at their combined confused looks.   
“Soulmate.” He uttered and pressed a light kiss to Gavin’s forehead. The others grew more confused as Gus and Matt just shook their heads.  
“I’m not going to even question it.” Gus muttered and started walking out the room.  
“I can’t deal with this right now. I have too much to do.” Matt agreed and followed Gus out.

And soon the room emptied, leaving Gavin and Joel to be alone and in their embrace. Gavin shifted and actually straddled Joel’s lap instead of just having his upper half on the chair and hanging off. Joel didn’t mind as long as Gavin didn’t leave him again.

“I haven’t seen you in fucking 34 years, Gav.” He muttered.  
Gavin snorted and shook his head, “Wrong, J-Roll.” He grinned. Joel gave Gavin a confused look. “It’s been 21 years. The other 13 you counted, I was somehow reborn a dog?” Gavin laughed, nuzzling at Joel’s shoulder.  
Joel thought back to the hyperactive dog he had so many years ago then snorted loudly, “You mean, I actually had you living in my house for 13 years and I didn’t know it?”  
“Yep!” Gavin grinned widely, lifting his head from Joel’s shoulder.  
“Jesus Christ.” He shook his head, amused. Joel’s hand came up and cupped Gavin’s cheek, “I guess it doesn’t matter now. I Have you back… and not smacking me in the face with a fluffy tail.” Gavin giggled and leaned in, pressing a long awaited kiss to Joel’s lips.

\--

Years later, Gavin and Joel had split off from the Rooster Teeth crew to work with Geoff and Jack in making up their own crew. Joel continued to be the money man and Gavin was their designated hacker and arsonist as Geoff became the boss and Jack the right hand woman.   
Their current heist had been going great. The other gang was losing members fast, thanks to the merc for hire they had join this time around. Geoff and Jack were backing up the merc as Joel waited for Gav to do some final hacking into the gang’s systems. 

But they weren’t prepared for more of the enemy gang coming in behind them, shooting Gavin a couple times in the chest but not getting any farther since Joel immediately fired off bullets into their heads. 

Once the men were taken care of, Joel rushed to Gavin, the brit whimpering and clutching at his chest. 

“Fuck Gav, hold on.” He ripped part of his shirt off and tried to soak up some of the blood. “Not like this, shit.” He’d just gotten him back, he’d just gotten his Gavin back, this couldn’t be the end, not now, not yet.

“H-hurts.” Gavin gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut before fluttering open to look at Joel. “H-hurts too much Joel..” He had tears in his green eyes. Joel grunted and shook his head, “Stay with me, the others are coming.” Joel needed to keep his head.  
“I don’t wanna go..” Gavin muttered with a broken sob. “N-not yet…”  
“Fucking stay with me Gav.” Joel begged, tears gathering in his own eyes. 

Gavin gasped out in pain and grabbed hold of Joel’s sleeve, “I-I love you…” His eyes slowly lost their shine as Gavin’s body went limp.  
Joel gave a pained scream, calling Gavin, willing the other to answer him. He gave a broken sob and leaned over Gavin’s body.

They were back at the base, hours later. Joel still wouldn’t let go of Gavin’s hand. Their doctor had tried reviving him but to no avail. Geoff and Jack mourned and even their hired merc in the black skull stuck around, offering his sympathies.  
When came the time to bury Gavin, Joel was already gone with the body. It didn’t matter, the crew wouldn’t be around anymore once Gavin came back. Mount Chilliad sounded like the perfect spot for his Gavin.

Joel had watched his Gavin, hoping for any signs of the other waking up. He knew it was a long shot but he hoped.   
Suddenly Gavn sat up, clutching at his chest with a loud gasp before falling back on his back, practically screaming. Something he would’ve been impossible to do with bullets in his lungs. Joel had watched for a moment with a look of shock before going to Gavin’s side and grasping the brits’ hands. 

“Breath Gav.” He muttered, calming the other with gentle kisses and pets. Gavin soon had calmed and opened his watery eyes.   
“That smegging hurt.” He whined, closing his eyes again. He sat up suddenly, confused and looking around. “How the...I was dead!” He yelled, looking to Joel.  
Joel gave a small smile, cupping the lads cheek, “I guess my gods have finally graced you with immortality.”   
Gavin looked bewildered before a smile graced his lips, “Finally.” He grasped Joel’s shirt in his hands and pulled the older into a bruising kiss. The first one of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> As always: Jackal is my editor. Love them.


End file.
